Talk:Last Champions Super Saiyan 4 Goku
Really love the card, the only thing i don't really understand is the "Shadow Dragon" boost in the Lead, since it's a "or" Leader, if you basically are in Shadow Dragon then you are too in "GT" category... Or maybe i don't understand and only cards who have GT and Fusion category get the boost of 170% otherwise they can get the boost of Shadow Dragon of 100%... In term of power tho. Goku and Vegeta : USA (1st stack of USA, basicaly worst case) : 20747*4.4*2.5*1.25*2*6.75 = 3.851.161 USA (3 stacks of USA and 3 stacks of SA, basicaly best case) : 20747*4.4*2.5*1.25*2*(6.45+0.3*6) = 4.706.975 Counter ': 20747*4.4*2.5*1.25*2*3 = 1.711.627 '''Counter '(3 stacks of USA and 3 stacks of SA) : 20747*4.4*2.5*1.25*(1+0.3*6)*2*3 = 4.792.557 '''DEF : 15312*4.4*2.5 = 168.432 DEF (3 stacks of USA) : 168.432*1.9 = 320.020 With high chance (50%/70% ?) of taking no damage while doing additionnal damage. Gogeta : Well, Gogeta is the same in DEF actually but he have some good boost in attack, let's see that. Well at first, he basicaly do 1.5 times more damage to every enemy when he is in Gogeta 4 state. So without even having real buff (only with attack super effective) he deal : 7M on an USA and 7.2M on a counter. Now with 5 Raimbow Ki. Counter : (4.792.557*1.5)/2.5*3.25 = 9.345.486 USA : 9.178.601 Okay so, the picture is really good and, as you have seen, it is really fucking powerful, tho, i would have like some things to be changed. Goku and Vegeta : Stats : Maybe 1K in less in HP which would go in ATK, like that, it will follow the Gogeta thing (and everyone prefer ATK to HP right ?) Passive : Nothing to say, it's a really good passive, tho, i would really liked something like this : "Super allies ATK and DEF +30%, Extreme enemies ATK and DEF -20%" Links : Okay, here it's pretty sad, first, no Saiyan Roar (for a Goku and Vegeta 4 unit it's meh) then no Experienced Fighter, would have made the card really OP because you could have play it with both LR Gogeta and Goku/Vegeta SSJ4. Btw he have too many Ki links, he have no need to, at less he will help Goku 3 to USA i guess ? SA : The first SA should have been an infinite buff of ATK (like +30% everytime) and the USA is just fine for me. Gogeta : Passive : "All allies DEF +50%, All enemies ATK and DEF -40% ; ATK and DEF +100% and ATK and DEF +80% the more life he have." Links : Where is Fused Fighter and Innocent/Experienced Fighter ? Should have them for me. SA : The first should be the fake Kamehameha which reduce enemy barrier but lower Gogeta DEF by 50%, the second should greatly raises ATK and DEF. (infinite) It's just my personnal point of view, overall the card is lit, thanks to your really good work again !